A level control arrangement of this kind for vehicles equipped with air springs is, for example, disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,465,297. For filling the air spring, the air spring is connected to a pressurized air source via an air dryer, a check valve and an electrically drivable first control valve. The air dryer is operated in the drying mode of operation when filling the air spring. To discharge the air spring, the latter is connected to the atmosphere via the first electrically drivable control valve, a throttle, the air dryer and a second electrically drivable control valve. When discharging the air spring, the air dryer is operated in the regeneration mode of operation. For this reason, the air, which is conducted via the second electrically drivable control valve into the atmosphere, has a high air humidity so that the second electrically drivable valve tends to ice at low temperatures. If icing of the second electrically drivable valve takes place, then this valve can no longer be switched because the switching forces of an electrically drivable control valve are not sufficiently large in order to break loose an iced valve. In this case, the level control arrangement therefore is continuously connected to the atmosphere via the second electrically drivable control valve so that the air spring can no longer be filled with air with the aid of the pressurized air source because the pressurized air, which is generated by the pressurized air source, immediately escapes into the atmosphere.